


Riverside

by Hock_hug



Series: 52 Weeks of Hockey [35]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Forest Magic, Happy Ending, M/M, Magical Realism, Rated T for implied violence, Water Spirits, the usual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-18 01:43:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21503209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hock_hug/pseuds/Hock_hug
Summary: "Oh my God I see how everything is torn in the river deepAnd I don't know why I go the wayDown by the riverside"Riverside, Agnes Obel
Relationships: Travis Konecny/Ivan Provorov
Series: 52 Weeks of Hockey [35]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1122324
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	Riverside

Travis knew that the water wasn’t safe here, as everyone in the kingdom told him that time had changed the tide. They spoke of men drowning, of the river reaching past the bed and dragging men to the depths and never letting them go. They spoke of a spirit, powerful and angry, that had changed the river for the worse. Alas, here he was, the river as his guide. He had been running for days at this point, and he was thirsty, but he knew better. There was nothing he could do, so he kept running along the bank of the river. The forest was at his side, and he knew he could easily walk through it without fearing for his safety, but they knew that too, and he couldn’t risk getting caught. He wasn’t ready to die, not yet. He wanted to be free more than anything, so he fought for it, and he ran. His feet carried as far as they could before he collapsed, exhausted and in pain. He was hungry, he was tired, but more than that, he was afraid. He glanced around and figured there would be no better place to rest for the night. He rested his head on the soft land on the river bank, and fell asleep.

\---

He woke with the sun, but did not get up until it truly took the sky. He stretched and grabbed the bag he had packed the night before, taking out a piece of bread and eating it slowly. He couldn’t pack much and it would have to last him until he was safe, if he was ever safe again. After he finished his breakfast, he started running again. He was tired, and his body hurt, but his life depended on it, so he ran. The trees seemed to move in to cover him, and he was grateful for it, a small comfort as he ran away from almost everything he had ever known. 

His forest had given him to his kingdom when he had come of age. All they told him was to keep himself a secret, and to keep himself safe. He vowed to come back to the forest any time he could, but he never got the chance. It was trying, being away from home for so long, but he had a duty to his kingdom. He was a knight, and he took that very seriously, which paid off in the end. He had been the Knight Captain’s second-in-command, which he took much pride in. He was the Prince’s personal guard, and he and Prince Nolan had gotten along fabulously. Fabulously enough that Travis trusted him, perhaps too much. He trusted Nolan with his life’s secret, and Nolan betrayed him. Nolan had meant no harm by it, he had no idea of the consequences that would come of it if his screaming and wailing when Travis’ death sentence was announced. He could still see his red face, stained with tears as guards held him back as they hauled Travis out of the throne room. He was not at fault, only Travis was, and his heart broke when he thought of it. He had ripped himself away from the only friend he had ever hoped to make outside of the forest with his carelessness. Now, he was being hunted and there was no true way for him to save himself, but he could delay the inevitable, so he ran. With the trees to his right and the river to his left, he ran. He didn’t stop until dusk fell, and though he knew the dangers of stopping so soon, he laid down by the river once more. The moon gleamed on its surface, and it was a beautiful sight. Surely something so beautiful couldn’t be so dangerous, he thought. It wasn’t always so dangerous.

\---

As a child, Travis loved the river. He especially loved the boy in the river, though. They met the first time Travis wandered past the tree line, and they spent the entire day playing in the water. Travis came back to his parents drenched, exhausted, and content. They had laughed and told him that the river would always be his friend, no matter what anyone said. He went back to the river every day after that, and he and the boy (Ivan, he had learned on the second day) played until their little bodies had no energy left. As they grew, they grew closer, and often spent all of their time together. Ivan couldn’t stray far from the water, so Travis came to him. It didn’t take long for him to find his heart pulling him towards Ivan, but he knew nothing could come of it. It all ended on a rainy day when Travis had to leave the forest behind. He spent the previous day submerged in the water with Ivan. They both cried and held each other like they’d never be together again, and they hadn’t. Travis missed him with his entire being, but there was nothing he could do. He never saw Ivan again.

\---

He woke to the sound of hooves beating on the ground and men shouting, and he knew his time was up. He had made a mistake in resting so near to the kingdom, but he had no other choice. He was not made to move too far too quickly, and it was his doom. He rose to his feet, trembling, and dug his feet into the ground below him. If he were to die here, he would die standing. In an instant, he was surrounded by horses and armed men. The King himself approached him, sliding off his horse and walking up to him with his sword drawn. 

“You shouldn’t have ran, Travis,” the King said softly. “It would’ve been easier for everyone if you were executed as you were supposed to be.”

Travis said nothing, but his eye contact did not waver. He was prepared to die for his mistake, as he must, but he would give the King no satisfaction. The King sighed and raised his sword. Before he could strike, a rushing sound filled their ears and the river surged, spilling past the bank. Someone emerged from the water, his power knocking the King and his men speechless. When he spoke, it sounded like the ocean crashing against the shore.

“Leave him be, little king. His life is not yours to take.”

Travis glanced around, taking in the scene around him. The King stood in shock, unable to move. Water soaked through his boots as the river rose even more, coming past their ankles. The horses were obviously uneasy being so close to an angered water spirit. When no one moved, the spirit seemed to grow even angrier. 

“Go!”

With that, the horses spooked and carried off any men that were riding them, and the men that were left behind were quick to follow, the King leading them all. Once they were out of sight, the river calmed, returning to the banks and flowing easily. Travis turned and faced his savior for the first time, and was immediately rooted in place. He knew that face. In fact, he should’ve known that voice, as Ivan had practiced it plenty as they played together as children. Ivan offered him a soft smile, and he became unstuck, running to embrace his friend. He misjudged his strength, and they both fell into the water. He surfaced laughing, gleeful at his fate and the chance to see his old friend once more. Ivan wrapped himself around Travis, a comforting presence after a harrowing experience. 

“I have missed you dearly, my friend,” he said, bittersweet and melodic. “I am glad to have you back.”

“I have missed you, too, sweet Ivan.” Travis held his friend tightly, and they did not release each other until Travis’s trembling ceased. He was soaked, and it left his heart warm, memories of his childhood and adolescence resurfacing. “You know, they say that the river is dangerous now. A deadly spirit guards it and changes it’s tides.”

Ivan blushed faintly and turned his head away from Travis.

“I was angry that they had taken you away and that you were forced to hide yourself. I missed you terribly, and it made me rage.” Here, Ivan paused and looked back at Travis. “Though I have regrets for my actions, I will not apologize for them. Their king nearly killed you for who you are, and I would’ve destroyed their entire kingdom had your lifeblood run out.”

Travis looked at his friend in awe and was filled with the love that refused to lay dormant. It overtook him until he could no longer contain it and he pulled Ivan to him. Ivan’s lips tasted of the water, and Travis felt himself hungering for it, but he held himself back. When they parted, Ivan’s cheeks were flushed and the water around them swirled peacefully.

“I had no idea you felt that way,” Ivan said softly. Travis felt a sudden burst of terror flash through him. Perhaps he read to far into Ivan’s words. Perhaps he made another mistake that would cost him more that he was willing to give up. Perhaps-

“Wipe that look from your face, dear Travis,” Ivan spoke through laughter. “I am not displeased. In fact, I am most pleased to find my love requited.”

Travis couldn’t help but laugh, the adrenaline from his rapidly changing emotions making it manic. Ivan noticed, of course, and gently pushed him towards the shore. 

“Rest, Travis. It has been a long few days, and I will be here when you wake.” Travis nodded, and after placing a chaste kiss on the corner of Ivan’s mouth, dragged himself out of the water to lay on the bank. He reached out to Ivan, who grasped his hand, and he fell asleep on the riverside with the sun warming his skin and the water as a lullabye.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm vibing with this universe right now, but I'm not sure if I will continue with it. Feel free to leave a comment letting me know if you're enjoying the magical realism or not, and as always, thank you for reading!


End file.
